


someone out there loves you

by penrosequartz



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (((no it doesn't))), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biphobia, Blurryface, F/M, Friendly Blurryface, Homophobia, It makes sense I swear, M/M, No band AU, Partially chat fic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Tyler Joseph never intended to find his soulmate.It happens, and his life goes to shit.Thanks, Josh.





	someone out there loves you

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idek what this is but i hope you like it! i'm going to use a similar soulmate concept for other fics

Tyler Joseph was born with a mark on his chest. It was a simple symbol - two circles linked together. Tyler hated it more than anything else in the world.

When he'd been old enough to understand, his parents had explained it to him - it was a soulmark, and that meant he had a soulmate.

Tyler had looked at his parents’ entwined hands and knew he didn't need to find his soulmate to be happy, even though… neither of his parents had soulmates. It actually turned out that finding his soulmate was what made his life harder.

 

Tyler could have lived without ever knowing who his soulmate was, he would have been fine with that. But apparently the universe hates Tyler Joseph.

It started when he finally felt confident enough to post about it on his Tumblr. He got his friend Mark to take a picture of him standing on the side of the pool, while his girlfriend Jenna was in the water. His soulmark was visible.

 

Apparently, the picture was ‘aesthetic’ enough for Tumblr, and Tyler got _so_ many messages and reblogs - some said “cool pic,” that sort of thing, but most were all-caps screaming about “YOU HAVE A SOULMARK?????? HAVE YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE?????!!!!!”

 

Uh… no?

 

Tyler felt something ache deep inside him - there was someone out there who could be looking for him. But Tyler forced himself not to care. Jenna made him laugh, she was pretty, what more did he need? But...

Tyler had explained the fact that he had a soulmark to Jenna when they started dating. She’d said she was fine with it, of course… but Tyler could tell that their time together was limited. She wasn't ‘the one,’ and she felt that.

 

Then one day, he got a message in his inbox.

 

**~~~**

 

 **spookyjim:** yo you've got one of those mark things too?

 

**~~~**

 

Tyler nearly died. He felt his heart stop for a moment.

Before he typed something back.

 

**~~~**

 

 **tyjo:** A soulmark? Yeah

 **tyjo:** You have one? They're not very common

 

**~~~**

 

Understatement of the year.

 

**~~~**

 

 **tyjo:** What does yours look like?

 

 **spookyjim:** what do you mean a soulmark?

 **spookyjim:** i thought it was some sort of defect thing? that's what my parents said

 **spookyjim:** and it looks the same as yours????

 

**~~~**

 

Tyler slowly shut his laptop.

Shit.

 

_Shit._

 

He left his room, trying to appear calm.

“Hey, mom?” He called from the top of the stairs.

“Yes, honey?” The woman looked up from the table, where she was reading a book.

“If there was more than one couple of soulmates on the Earth right now…” Tyler began.

 

“That's not very likely,” his mother smiled, propping her head up on her hand. She was used to Tyler’s questioning about his soulmark - she’d read a lot on the subject, and he was a curious guy.

“But, if there was, like,” Tyler paused, trying to figure out to phrase this, “Do all soulmarks look the same?”

 

His mother frowned slightly.

“No, the symbol is for each soulbond. Soulmates have the same mark,” she hesitated, “Why?”

“N-no reason,” Tyler forced a smile, “Just curious. Thanks!”

“No problem, honey,” she rolled her eyes as Tyler stumbled back into his bedroom. Kids these days.

 

**~~~**

 

 **spookyjim:** hello? still there?

 

 **tyjo:** Yeah hello

 

 **spookyjim:** yeah?

 

 **tyjo:** Okay, first: how can you not know what a soulmark is? You literally have one on your body

 

 **spookyjim:** my parents said it was a defect thing idk

 

 **tyjo:** Well maybe google it

 

 **spookyjim:** okay?

 

 **spookyjim:** wait seriously what is this

 

 **tyjo:** Mhm why would your parents not tell you this?

 

 **spookyjim:** i don't know

 **spookyjim:** sorry i'll talk to you later

 

 **tyjo:** It's cool take your time

 

**~~~**

 

Tyler breathed.

Tyler breathed again.

He was still breathing. That was good.

 

What the hell was going on? Did he just… did he just find his soulmate?

A million thoughts rushed through his head - _What about Jenna? Who is this? I don't even know her name… Why would her parents not tell her?_

 

Tyler clicked on the blog’s name: ‘spookyjim.’ Not that weird, considering some of the other url’s he’d come across.

And then he _really_ started freaking out.

 

There were the average aesthetic posts, some memes, very funny, haha.

But the bio? And the selfies?

‘spookyjim’ was a _guy._

 

_Tyler’s soulmate was a guy._

_What. The fuck. Is going on._

 

**~~~**

 

Josh breathed.

Josh breathed again.

He was still breathing. That was good.

 

Why would his parents not tell him about this? Did they not know?

Josh clicked on the blog name again - ‘tyjo’s blog was your average one, a little boring (not nearly enough memes for Josh), but then he discovered a piece of poetry.

Huh. That's not what you find on an average guy’s blog.

 

The post was tagged with ‘ty’s poetry,’ and Josh scrolled through the tag on ‘tyjo’s blog. It seemed like ‘Ty’ actually posted a lot of poetry - not as much recently, however.

 

Josh was scrolling through, scrolling, scrolling… lines flashed through his head. Some of them were incredible… “ _there's an infestation in my mind’s imagination…” “i don't wanna fall, fall away…” “sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind…”_

 

Josh needed some time to recover from his soulmate being a guy.

He used that time to research soulmates - and found with a quick Google search a database of all the soulmates that had ever existed since recorded history. Man, Josh loved the internet.

He was still getting used to his new phone. His parents had never let him have one, but as soon as he moved out of the house he bought one. It was second-hand, and a bit shit, but at least he actually had one now.

 

Wait, hang on, what?

 

**“No soulmates have ever been recorded to meet in person. 2 pairs of soulmates have met over the internet, however when they attempted to meet face to face, their soulmark began to burn. Another couple who corresponded through letters attempted to meet in London. As soon as one laid eyes on the other, he suffered a cardiac arrest. When his soulmate saw what was occurring, she felt “intense pain, as if [she] would die.” This has lead scientists to believe that soulmates cannot ever meet…**

 

Josh didn't want to read any more.

Instead, he googled “gay soulmates.”

Most of it was trashy ads for gay dating sites, which made him uncomfortable to say the least. He was probably going to have to get used to that, seeing as his soulmate was a guy…

 

But then a website caught his eye - “Why there aren't any gay soulmates.”

 

**“Many believe there have been no same-sex soulmates simply because there have been hardly any soulmates at all, and that it's only a matter of time.”**

 

‘Well,’ Josh thought (a little bitterly), ‘Here I am.’

 

**“However, there being no gay soulmates has contributed to homophobia. Some say that there are no same-sex soulbonds because gay love isn't ‘real love.’ Let us know your opinion in the comments!”**

 

Big mistake. Josh knew the comments would be full of rants. He decided to avoid that section.

 

**~~~**

 

Tyler’s soulmate was a _guy_.

Tyler looked at the selfies again.

Tyler’s soulmate was a _cute_ guy.

 

Tyler knew he wasn't straight. He'd known for a while. So why was this affecting him so much?

Maybe because now it was… official. Sort of. God, this was so _confusing._

 

He put his head in his hands. He’d planned to move out soon. But this changed… well, it didn't actually change much, he supposed.

So why did Tyler feel like his world was being turned upside down?

 

**~~~**

 

 **spookyjim:** so

 **spookyjim:** you're a guy

 **spookyjim:** that's new

 

 **tyjo:** It's new for me too

 **tyjo:** Sort of

 

 **spookyjim:** sort of?

 

 **tyjo:** Yeah I've known I'm not straight for a while but I didn't realise my soulmate was a guy…

 

 **spookyjim:** yeah i didn't even know i had a soulmate lol

 

 **tyjo:** Have you not googled it before or something?

 

 **spookyjim:** i only just got a phone

 

 **tyjo:** …

 **tyjo:** How old are you?

 

 **spookyjim:** im 19

 **spookyjim:** my birthday was in june

 

 **tyjo:** Oh I'm 18

 **tyjo:** Turning 19 in December

 **tyjo:** And you only JUST got a phone???

 

 **spookyjim:** yeah i mean i had like a flip phone and one of those old ipods that don't have an internet connection

 

 **tyjo:** Damn

 **tyjo:** Surely you've it googled it before I mean

 **tyjo:** Come on

 

 **spookyjim:** when i had internet access do you really think i would have googled “weird mark on chest”

 

 **tyjo:** Fair point

 **tyjo:** So why no internet?

 

 **spookyjim:** my parents think the internet is evil

 

 **tyjo:** Okay?

 

 **spookyjim:** honestly that's about it i don't really know their deal

 **spookyjim:** so tell me about yourself, mr tyjo

 

**~~~**

 

Hours flew by, but it felt like seconds talking to the person he now knew as Josh. Once they'd passed the awkward so-you're-my-soulmate-i-guess phase, Tyler found that he was really easy to talk to, and that they had a lot of things in common.

 

“Tyler!” A voice cut through his thoughts, “Come eat dinner!”

Oh.

 

**~~~**

 

 **tyjo:** My mom’s calling me for dinner ttyl

 

 **spookyjim:** k

 

**~~~**

 

“Where are the others?” Tyler asked absent-mindedly.

“They're all at friends houses, and your father’s out. Just you and me tonight,” his mother smiled.

Tyler collected the extra cutlery he'd already set out and put it back in the drawer.

“You can go out to Jenna’s or Mark’s later if you want,” she added.

 

“No,” Tyler shook his head, “This is good, I- I have something I want to tell you.”

There was no use keeping secrets from his mom - she always found things out. Like how in fifth grade he'd spilt juice all over her favourite book and used all his savings to buy her a new one, only to have her realise it was too new to be hers.

She'd refunded his money and completely forgiven him, of course. She was great like that.

 

She brought two steaming plates over to the table, taking a seat opposite Tyler.

“Okay, shoot,” her eyebrow was raised.

“I posted a picture of me online,” Tyler could see his mother’s expression move from interested to concerned, “Nothing bad, don't worry, but my soulmark was visible.”

“What kind of picture was this?” His mother laughed a little.

“It was a picture of me by the pool,” Tyler rolled his eyes, “Anyway, I got a lot of people asking about it and stuff, some people even thought it was a tattoo! But this one-” Tyler stopped.

 

He was about to say ‘one guy.’ But he wasn't ready for that quite yet.

“This one person messaged me saying they had the same mark as me?” Tyler winced.

He opened his eyes a little more, seeing his mother's face. On it was painted a mixture of amazement, shock, and happiness.

“Honey, that's amazing!” She clapped her hands together, before narrowing her eyes, “Are you sure it's real?”

 

“Yes,” Tyler responded automatically, “Wait- pretty sure. I'm pretty sure.”

“Have you heard of the three finger trick?” His mother asked.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, and his mother stifled a laugh.

“You ask the person to send you a picture of them holding up three fingers, and that means they're a pretty safe bet. Although, in this case a picture of the soulmark would work,” she explained, before launching back into her excitement, “So, if this person is real, are you gonna tell me her name?”

 

Tyler gulped. Maybe it was best to just get it over with.

“Josh,” Tyler stated, “His name is Josh.”

His mom looked taken aback for a second, before her face melted into a gentle, happy expression.

“Honey, I’m so happy for you! But, can I give you some advice?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Tyler said, relieved.

“You need to tell Jenna as soon as possible,” she said firmly, “And you need to figure out if you want to stay with her or not.”

Tyler swallowed. This wasn't going to be easy.

 

**~~~**

 

The first thought Tyler had when he opened his phone that night was: “Well, that was easy.”

On his phone screen was a text.

 

**Jen <3:**

**“Tyler, I'm breaking up with you. I know this…”**

 

Tyler locked his phone and put it on his bed.

Then he opened his laptop again.

 

**~~~**

 

 **spookyjim:** i just noticed you said ‘mom’ which probably means you're american, which is where i'm from too!

 **spookyjim:** so anyway i'm going to bed

 **spookyjim:** night

 

**~~~**

 

Ugh.

 

Tyler lay down on his bed, quickly deciding that no, he would _not_ do anything productive tonight. In fact, he was going to sleep.

Or at least, he was going to lay in his bed and let his thoughts eat away at him.

 

**~~~**

 

At about two in the morning, Tyler left his bed and quietly walked to the bathroom.

As soon as he turned to the mirror, he saw it.

It actually happened quite a lot. Tyler called whoever was leaving them “Blurryface.” He knew Blurryface wasn't real - he just knew. That didn't change the fact that he always saw whatever message the demon in his brain left for him.

 

On the foggy mirror were the words: “He’s not real, you know. Neither are you.”

Tyler rubbed the words off angrily. He wasn't in the mood for Blurry’s shit right now. He had work tomorrow.

 

**~~~**

 

 **spookyjim:** so apparently there have been a few people like us

 **spookyjim:** this guy collected all the research and put it into this huge database

 **spookyjim:** tyler none of them ever met eachother in person

 

 **tyjo:** We'll find a way

 **tyjo:** I already knew about the whole soulmark pain thing

 **tyjo:** My mom read a lot about it when I was born with my mark

 **tyjo:** Surely your parents knew

 

 **spookyjim:** i mean yeah but i don't know why they wouldn't tell me

 

 **tyjo:** Idk dude

 **tyjo:** Oh that reminds me my mom said to get you to send a picture of you holding three fingers up?

 

 **spookyjim:** oh yeah i remember my mom telling me about that

 **spookyjim:** i'll show you mine if you show me yours ;))))

 

 **tyjo:** Dude no

 **tyjo:** But like yeah ok

 

**SPOOKYJIM SENT A PICTURE!**

 

 **spookyjim:** your turn

 

 **spookyjim:** ty?

 

 **tyjo:** Sorry you're really cute haha

 

**TYJO SENT A PICTURE!**

 

 **spookyjim:** aw thanks

 **spookyjim:** compliments definitely returned

 **spookyjim:** i’m gonna ask my parents about it tonight, i’m supposed to have dinner with them

 

 **tyjo:** Ok cool

 **tyjo:** I gtg to work

 

 **spookyjim:** k see you

 

**~~~**

 

“Tyler?” His mother called, “Are you going to work now?”

“Yeah,” he replied, pulling his shoes on, “See you later.”

“Did you talk to Jenna yet?” His mother stood in the corridor, hands on her hips.

Tyler gulped.

 

“Uh, not yet. I think it’s a good discussion to have face-to-face, you know?” Tyler hated lying to his mom, “I’m gonna go talk to her on Monday on my break.”

“Why don’t you invite her over?” She asked.

“Uh… nah, she’s visiting a friend in another state this weekend,” Tyler paused, trying to figure out where Jenna’s friend would be likely to live, “California, I think.”

 

“Oh, well, see you later honey!” She brushed him out the door, “Come on, go! You’ll miss the bus!”

 

**~~~**

 

The record shop was the only place Tyler could breathe, really. At home - well, everywhere - was Blurryface, and bad memories…

But his workplace was really nice. He didn’t make _that_ much money, but it was frequented by collectors and the like. The owner was really well known (used to be a rock star, or something. Not really Tyler’s scene).

A soft ring echoed through the shop, and then a voice rang out.

“Got any Panic! At The Disco?” the voice asked.

 

“Ugh, Brendon Urie,” Tyler rolled his eyes, pointing vaguely to the left, “Over there.”

“Thanks,” the guy nodded, and they both looked up.

A searing pain rippled through Tyler’s body, and he cried out.

Tyler was going to die, he was going to die just after he stared into the nicest eyes he’d ever seen, he was gonna die.

The man ran out of the shop.

 

**~~~**

 

“I never bought that record,” Josh said aloud, staring at the pavement.

He’d just wanted to buy a Panic! record. His life was falling apart. His soulmate was a guy, and he didn’t have his Panic! record.

Hold up.

Did he just meet Tyler?

 

What had just happened registered in Josh’s brain.

Oh my god.

_Oh my god._

 

**~~~**

 

Tyler pulled his phone out as soon as he’d recovered.

 

**~~~**

 

 **tyjo:** DUDE

 **tyjo:** WAS THAT YOU????

 

 **spookyjim:** i’m going to die

 

 **tyjo:** Are you ok???

 

 **spookyjim:** you’re so cute

 **spookyjim:** i’m going to hell

 

 **tyjo:** Oh, you’re delirious. Brilliant.

 

 **spookyjim:** i feel like we should check into a hospital

 

 **tyjo:** Well, I’m actually fine.

 **tyjo:** Maybe you should, though

 

 **spookyjim:** no i’m ok

 **spookyjim:** that hurt

 

 **tyjo:** Well yeah

 **tyjo:** Uh…

 **tyjo:** You have nice eyes?

 **tyjo:** Sorry I didn’t see much else before I literally died

 

 **spookyjim:** oh my god

 **spookyjim:** who was that dude behind you he looked seriously shady

 

 **tyjo:** What?

 **tyjo:** There’s no one else here

 

 **spookyjim:** no i saw him he was behind you

 **spookyjim:** that’s why i wasn’t looking at you when i came in, he’s seriously creepy

 

 **tyjo:** Josh there’s legit n o o n e else here

 **tyjo:** There hasn’t been anyone here for the whole day

 

 **spookyjim:** i saw a guy though

 **spookyjim:** what

 

 **tyjo:** Did you hallucinate him???

 

 **spookyjim:** no????????????

 

 **tyjo:** Are you sure?

 

 **spookyjim:** yes???????????????

 

 **tyjo:** Fucking hell

 **tyjo:** What did he look like?

 

 **spookyjim:** idk he was dressed basically the same as you, but he had like red eye makeup i think? or like contacts????

 **spookyjim:** damn i don’t even remember what he looked like

 **spookyjim:** it’s like hes blurry

 

 **tyjo:** I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch

 

**~~~**

 

Tyler clicked onto messages and opened a new text to himself. He had his name as ‘Blurryface.’ He didn’t know how or why, but he always got a response.

 

**~~~**

 

Why can Josh see you? Why are you here?

 

I’m always here, Tyler.

 

How can Josh see you? You’re not REAL

 

I am real. You’re the one who’s not.

 

SHUT UP

 

SHUT UP

 

Stop it

 

Stop it

 

Oh. Back to normal

 

Oh. Back to normal

 

**~~~**

 

 **spookyjim:** what’s going on????

 

 **tyjo:** It’s fine there’s just this annoying douchebag

 

 **spookyjim:** ok? are you alright

 

 **tyjo:** Yeah I'm fine

 

**~~~**

 

BZZT. BZZT.

**JENNA CALLING…**

 

Fuck. Yes, Tyler had kept her number, but he’d deleted their conversations, and he’d never texted her back. He might need her number one day.

Tyler picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?”

“Ty! You haven’t talked to me lately! And you haven’t responded to my texts… how are you, babe?”

 

Uh. Babe?

 

“I’m… Well, I’m fine, I guess. Why are you calling me?”

“... Because I’m your girlfriend?”

“Um…” Tyler paused, his eyes widening as he realised what was going on, “Sorry, uh, can we meet somewhere? I have to tell you something. It’s really important.”

“Oh,” Jenna replied, confused, “Sure? How about we meet at that cafe?”

“Okay. In ten,” Tyler stated, hanging up as he heard the exclamation of ‘In _TEN_?!’

 

**~~~**

 

 **tyjo:** Okay so I have a girlfriend still apparently

 

 **spookyjim:** what

 

 **tyjo:** Also there’s a bitch of a ghost haunting me I think

 

 **spookyjim:** w h a t

 

 **tyjo:** Good luck with your parents, I’ll talk to you later

 **tyjo:** I’m gonna figure this out, okay?

 

 **spookyjim:** okay

 **spookyjim:** love you

 **spookyjim:** wait i didnt mean to write that

 

 **tyjo:** Love you too

 

**~~~**

 

Josh stared down at his phone screen, re-reading the messages to make sure that had actually happened. That was the craziest bunch of rollercoaster texts he’d ever received.

So, Tyler hadn’t broken up with his girlfriend yet. Or something. And what was that about a ghost? Oh, man, what was happening?

 

Josh looked up at the busy street again. He had to go have dinner with his parents.

 

**~~~**

 

“Hey, Jen! Over here!” Tyler called.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jenna asked, flustered.

“Look, I thought you broke up with me, okay? I’ll explain later, but you need to have some context for what I’m about to say,” Tyler forced the words out of his mouth as fast as possible.

“Uh, right, okay, right? Continue,” Jenna frowned, shaking her head.

“So, I found my soulmate,” Tyler told her, cutting her off as she began to interrupt, “And he met me just before, I nearly died when that happened because of that thing? The pain thing that happens if soulmates see each other, yeah…”

 

“Wait, slow down… did you say _he?_ ” Jenna asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I told you I’m bi, remember?” Tyler raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, but… I thought… but...” Jenna gulped, trying to grasp something to say.

“I just- Jenna, I’m so confused, what am I supposed to do?” Tyler asked, ignoring her.

 

“No,” Jenna shook her head, “No, no, this isn’t happening, you don’t like guys, you like _me,_ I’m your _girlfriend…_ ”

“Jenna…” Tyler looked at her sadly, “Please don’t do this…”

“You’re not gay,” Jenna gritted her teeth, “I didn’t think it meant anything, you saying you were bi, because we were going to be together forever…”

“Jenna, you knew that would never happen,” Tyler frowned, “I thought-”

“You thought wrong, but now I’m breaking up with you. For real,” Jenna’s fists were clenched at her sides, “I don’t think you should come over, and I don’t want to talk to you anymore. I- my parents wouldn’t like it.”

 

“Jenna, I need your help,” Tyler pleaded.

“Ask your _soulmate_ for help,” Jenna spat, leaving the cafe.

Tyler slumped in his seat. That went well.

Suddenly, someone took the seat across from him. Tyler glanced up, and was met with a pair of red eyes.

 

“You’re him, aren’t you,” Tyler said tiredly, “Do _you_ know what’s going on?”

Blurryface cocked his head to one side, then stared down at a napkin. Tyler watched as a message appeared on the paper.

“Yeah, weirder shit has happened to me,” Tyler rolled his eyes, grabbing the napkin to read the message.

 

_‘Use your head. You can see him in a picture, but you can’t actually look at him. But you can be close to him.’_

 

“So?” Tyler rested his head on his hand, propping himself up, sliding the napkin back.

 

_‘Can you touch him?’_

 

Tyler frowned.

Could he touch Josh?

 

He looked up again, and the blurry figure was gone.

Tyler was confused. He had to sort everything out - he started a bullet point list on his phone.

  * I can see Josh, but not in person
  * Can I touch him?
  * Jenna is homophobic?
  * Is this a permanent-long-distance-relationship sort of deal?
  * What the fuck is going on
  * Is Blurryface helping me now



 

Well, that didn’t help much. Tyler was still confused.

 

**~~~**

 

10:02 pm.

 

**~~~**

 

 **tyjo:** How’d your dinner go?

 

 **spookyjim:** not particularly well. how about you and your gf?

 

 **tyjo:** Similar

 **tyjo:** My ghost paid me a visit in person though

 **tyjo:** He mentioned something interesting

 **tyjo:** Can we touch?

 

 **spookyjim:** wait when you say ‘ghost’ what do you mean

 

 **tyjo:** Idk I guess he’s sort of like a person in my head? Except you can see him apparently

 

 **spookyjim:** tyler are you sure you’re feeling okay?

 

 **tyjo:** Okay, I know how that sounds…

 **tyjo:** Do you trust me?

 

 **spookyjim:** yes

 **spookyjim:** maybe

 

 **tyjo:** Good enough

 **tyjo:** Just believe me when I say that I think my plan will work

 

 **spookyjim:** uh oh

 **spookyjim:** what plan is this?

 

 **tyjo:** The plan where we touch but we don’t look at eachother

 

 **spookyjim:** sounds like kinky sex

 

 **tyjo:** This is serious Josh

 

 **spookyjim:** f i n e

 **spookyjim:** let it be said that i don’t like this plan

 

 **tyjo:** You don’t even know the details yet!

 

 **spookyjim:** yeah, i know

 

**~~~**

 

11:24 pm.

 

“You know this is gonna kill both of us, right?” Josh’s voice echoed through the staticky speaker on Tyler’s phone.

“We’ll be _fine,_ ” Tyler sighed.

“What’s up with you? Do you not care if you die?”

Tyler paused, before agreeing, “Not particularly, no.”

 

“Oh, man,” Josh swallowed, “Okay, I’m outside the 7/11. I’m closing my eyes now. Do I hang up the phone?”

“No,” Tyler said, before laughing slightly, “Okay, my eyes are closed. I have to use this thing my dad has, it detects when you’re about to bump into stuff? When I asked him to borrow it, he had the weirdest look on his face. All he said was _‘it’s a quarter to 11, Tyler.’_ ”

Josh laughed nervously, hearing a steady beeping noise coming closer, noticing the double-up of Tyler’s voice.

“Okay, I can hear you,” Josh said aloud, hanging up the phone.

“Did- did you just hang up on me?” Tyler asked.

“You’re literally next to me,” Josh deadpanned.

“How do you know that? You can’t see me,” Tyler sulked, hearing the beeping increase.

 

“Is that you?” Tyler whispered, reaching a hand out.

“Uh, I don’t think so,” Josh replied, “I think that might be a pole.”

“Oh, fuck, ok,” Tyler oriented himself back towards Josh’s voice.

He took a step. Beep. Beep.

He took another step. Beep Beep Beep…

And another… BEEPBEEPBEEP!

Tyler’s arm brushed Josh’s jacket.

 

“Found you,” Tyler giggled, fighting the urge to open his eyes, slipping his phone and the device into his pocket. He brushed his hands up to Josh’s shoulders. Josh’s hands came up, gently ghosting over Tyler’s face, barely touching his lips.

Tyler leaned closer, feeling Josh’s breath on his skin. His first kiss missed a little, not quite Josh’s mouth.

 

“Sorry,” Tyler felt himself blush a little, “I actually can’t see.”

“Oh, shut up,” Josh pressed his lips to Tyler’s.

Right on target.

 

A warm white light bled out of each of their soulmarks, enveloping them, and lighting up the street. They broke away from the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each other’s, laughing, with their eyes _open,_ and neither of them felt any pain. Anyone who saw those two figures that cool night, standing in the street outside a 7/11, and lighting up the neighbourhood, would have thought that some angels had fallen from heaven. But really, two soulmates had finally found a way.

And maybe, if you looked closer, you would have seen a dark figure standing behind one of them, slowly melting away.

 

**~~~**

 

The light dissipated, and Tyler looked into Josh’s eyes.

“I can see you,” Tyler whispered, running his thumb over Josh’s cheek.

“And it doesn’t hurt,” Josh smiled, exhaling, “Wild.”

“This week has been pretty wild,” Tyler laughed, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing a message.

 

**~~~**

 

**BLURRYFACE:**

**“I was real, you know. Maybe you are too.”**

 

**~~~**

 

“Who is it?” Josh asked.

“My ghost,” Tyler smiled, “I think he’s saying goodbye.”

 

**~~~**

 

I was real, you know. Maybe you are too.

 

Goodbye, Blurryface

 

Goodbye, Blurryface

 

Back to normal

 

Back to normal

 

Nothing will be 'normal' for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, you finished it! let me know what you think in the comments, and/or leave kudos if you liked it! i really appreciate it


End file.
